


You're My Sunshine

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry is Lou's sunshine, M/M, Sad Ending, and vice versa, they smile alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' sunshine.<br/>Louis is Harry's sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

 

 

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

Louis looked up at Harry who was smiling back at him, "I love you, my little sunshine." Harry blushed hotly and looked down on his lap. Louis walked around the table and put a finger under his chin, "No, don't hide your smile." Which only made Harry blush more. 

The rest of the night consisted of Louis' praising his only sunshine, yes you heard it right, Harry was his only sunshine. He never had the family he wanted and once he met Harry, everything changed. When he first broke into a smile, it was breahttaking and Lou finally found something that made him happy when skies were grey.

They finished eating and Lou intertwined their hands, "Thank you for tonight, Lou."

"It's nothing really, anything for my little sunshine," Louis spoke as he kisses Harry's cheek softly. 

"Well, if I'm you're sunshine, then you're mine," Harry whispered, hoping Louis would hear him, but at the same time he wouldn't.

"I like that idea," Louis replied back, kissing Harry softly on his lips. Harry's eyes widened, because well they've been dating for a few months and this was the first time Lou kissed him. Call them weird, but Harry had just gotten out of a really bad relationship and Louis wanted to take it really slow. But, once Louis' lips pressed against his, he knew that he was right about him being his sunshine.

  
**_You make me happy when skies are grey._ **

"No Lou, you don't understand. No one ever understands." Tears were flowing down Harry's face, one of the many outcomes from the relationship, he developed anxiety. It would come and go whenever it pleased, and right now it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. 

"Then teach me, teach me to understand." Louis grabbed Harry's face and thumbed away the tears, hoping his sunshine would be happy. Whenever Harry was sad, Louis felt weird, as if all of his sunshine was gone, when in reality his only source of sunshine was sad; Harry was sad. 

"What makes you different? No one's ever tried, what makes you think you will understand?"

"Because I will do anything to make my little sunshine happy." The tears were slowly trickling down Harry's face now, he actually believed what Louis was saying, he just hoped it will work. 

"Really?"

"Yes, now show me your smile, I don't like seeing my sunshine sad." Louis smiled at Harry, and he couldn't help but smile. 

"I love you, Lou," Harry whispered, still not taking his eyes off of Louis'.

"I love you too, my little sunshine." Louis kissed his frown upside down. 

 

**_You'll never know dear how much I love you_ **

"My sunshine, my little sunshine, where's my smile?" Louis cooed at Harry, they were just waking up and he always asked for a smile as soon as they woke up. It took Harry a few moments before a sleepy smile was shown to Lou. Louis really loved Harry and he wanted Harry to know every minute, no every second of the day of how much he was loved. 

"No fair, where's my smile?" Harry spoke, sleep still evident in his voice. He yawned quietly and looked over to Lou with his hooded eyes. 

"You're cute and I love you," Louis spoke as he smiled to Harry. 

"I love you too."

"I love you more, so much more."

"Impossible."

"It's possible, because even the word 'impossible' spells possible. So I win."

Harry pouted at Lou, who only leaned over and kissed his pout away. Louis loved Harry so much, more than he would ever know.

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

**_  
_**"Harry no matter what, no matter where I may be, never stop smiling," Louis said to Harry, who just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions, just promise me."

"I promise," Harry muttered to Louis. 

Louis died peacefully that same night, he never told Harry of his cancer. Even though Harry wanted to give up, he never did. He never stopped smiling, for Louis.

 

 


End file.
